Sara with a Small s
by Ffeona 'sarcasm-is-my-drug
Summary: Sara is under arrest for murder but not all is as it seems! Ds undertones. AU plot Sara never worked with the LV CSIs and grew up in Las Vegas.
1. Small s

WHY I WROTE THIS?

I've been reading a lot of Greg/Grissom slash and most of it contains at least a reference to Lady Heather's Domain if not direct involvement including D/s stuff and I realised in all the GSR I've read I've only ever come across the vaguest of mentions of Lady H or D/s stuff. This could be because Lady H is viewed as a GSR shipper threat or because they are a het couple and hertrosexual pairings are less... inventive? At least that's my experience. So I added some although it's not what you think.

AU; Sara never came to work for the LV team. She was Gil's student at WLVU during her early twenties and they had a relationship but he broke it off when someone found out because he knew it would be damaging for both of them. He returned to CSI and eventually became a Supervisor. Sara joined the police in a different manner after completing her Criminology degree at WLVU.

HET

SARA/GRISSOM

SPOLIERS: Pirates of the Third Reich, Lady Heather's Box, and Slaves of Las Vegas

COMMENTS? Yes please. Tell me if I should continue and where you'd like it to go and your opinion. Please.

Small 's' Sara

Grissom walked into the break room to be greeted by a room full of grinning co-workers. Catherine in an attempt to seem more mature hide her own smirk by raising her coffee mug and taking a sip. Nick and Warrick had twin grins that screamed 'thirteen year old boys'.

"Well I'm gald to see everybody looking so cheerful. What's the joke?" Grissom asked.

"No joke, Griss." Nick denied.

"Yeah, boss, we're just happy to be at work." Warrick backed him up, but bowed his head to hide the smile threatning to split his face in half.

Then Greg, an exuberate DNA alb technition, came running in, excited, grinning like he'd just gotten a date with the winner of a Las Vegas wet t-shirt competition. "Have you heard?" he asked and looked around expectantly. In this state he always reminded Grissom Grissom of a small child on a sugar high. No one answered so he continued. "Brass is booking a submissive from Lady Heather's Dominion wearing a see-through ball gown on murder charges. She's fiesty for a small s!" Catherine burst out into shrill laughter and Nick joined in too.

"A 'small s'?" Warrick asked barely containing his won amusement.

"Yeah. On the internet everything had a code and when you write 'submissive' it's written like a small 's'. Dominatrix is a capitol D. So it becomes D/s." Greg, as with any obscure information he gave out something he did on a regular basis, seemed proud of what he had shared.

"You know the most strangest things." Nick said in a weird tone as Catherine struggled to retain her composture.

"I read net porn." Greg shrugged.

That's when they heard it. A voice of a woman yelling, irritated but not angry, as she was escorted by two armed policemen down the corridor. "Will you get your hands off of me!"

Grissom froze and then went to look outside but no one noticed, their attention drawn to the woman. Her thich swath of brown hair was cut into a bell shape and fell just above her shoulders. A pair of silver high heals clattered on the hard floor as she moved further away. She wore, like Greg had said, a long dress that would have fit into a ballroom scene if only it hadn't been almost completely transparent revealing a black lace corset and panties. She turned around to look directly at Grissom, her face lit up by a devilish smile that he remembered so well from across the university lecture hall or across the bed. Ten years ago. She had hardly changed, except her fringe had been cut asymetrically so it fell into her right eye and completely obscured the left side of her upper face. Her make up was done to perfection, 'come to bed' brown eyes enhanced with fake lashes, kolh, and sparling silver eyeliner. Two words left his lips as he stared after her.

"Sara Sidle."


	2. Secrets or Lies

Sara with a Small 's'

AU; Sara never came to work for the LV team. She was Gil's student at WLVU during her early twenties and they had a relationship but he broke it off when someone found out because he knew it would be damaging for both of them. He returned to CSI and eventually became a Supervisor. Sara joined the police in a different manner after completing her Criminology degree at WLVU.

AU2: i dunno Sara's dad's name so for the purpose of this story his name was James.

HET

SARA/GRISSOM

SPOLIERS: Pirates of the Third Reich, Lady Heather's Box, and Slaves of Las Vegas, and Burked

COMMENTS? Yes please. Tell me if I should continue and where you'd like it to go and your opinion. Please.

CHAPTER TWO

Sara Sidle was in the interrogation room, stony grey walls, a styrofoam cup of water and a cop staring at her as if that would intimidate her. As if that would work! She looked down, playing the part of the submissive perfectly except for the way her fingernail were pressed painfully inot her thigh under the table. She waited for her captor to begin.

"Do you know a Leon Petrelli?" He asked, finally. If she wasn't so well trained Sara would have smiled, he didn't realise that by being silent she had forced him to speek first.

"I know no one by that name." she said, eyes still downcast. It was true, in the Dominion they never exchanged street names, Lady Heather forbade it in an effort to protect people's privacy and it was also a part of the game.

"I don't have time for your lies, madam!" he declared angrily.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I do not know anyone by the name of 'Leon Petrelli'." Sara repeted.

"He is a customer of Lady Heather who is your employer." he said. Sara said nothing.

"What are you waiting for, your lawyer?" He asked, irritated.

"No. She's waiting for me." Lady Heather's seductive voice said from the doorway. She strode in and sat down next to Sara. "You may continue." She said, giving her permission. The cop nearly choked on his own tongue.

"I think we'll start at the begining. Please confirm that Lady Heather of Lady Heather's Dominion is your employer."

Sara nodded, but then spoke. "One of my employers."

"Please state your name."

"Sara Sidle."

"Well Ms Sidle. You have been brought down here because the CSIs have linked you to the murder of Leon Petrelli, a customer of Lady Heather's and a professional gambler in reality. Now, do ou know a Leon Petrelli."

"No." Sara said shortly and he cop banged his fist down on the table.

"Perhaps you are asking the wrong question, Detective." Lady Heather suggested. "Maybe if you show Sara a photograph?"

He smiled tightly and flicked through the abandoned file on the table before removing a crime scene photograph of Leon Petrelli. He was splayed out on the floor, welts from a nine tailed whip still fresh across his naked body, vomit next to his mouth and a nearby bloody needle that may once have been full. Sara's face remained expressionless. She looked at Lady Heather for permission then raised her head straight and looked directly into the detective's eyes.

"You expected this to shock me? Or maybe for it to look familiar? I recognise him now. He always used the name 'Char' and I only ever refered to him as 'Sir' or 'Master Char'. I see him once every month, a Tuesday. His wife takes yoga classes and he vents his inner anger by playing Dom. He's sweet, otherwise. And completely harmless. I can tell you that I didn't kill him, and it just shows how little you know that you would think I could."

"Oh really."

"She's a Submissive, Detective. She does use whips she gets them used on her. Sara is not your killer." Lady Heather reinforced.

"Sara Sidle... the name sounds familiar." He said.

Sara nodded. "James Sidle, suspected wife and child beater but the cops never took too much interest, domestic abuse and all that. Laura Sidle, convicted for the murder of her husband James in the eighties. The judge was leanient on her because she was a battered wife protecting her young daughter, Sara Sidle. My mother was sent to a mental institute for six months before transfered to a mainstream prison where she hung herself five years later. Her daughter grew up in foster homes and finally left to go to WLVU and take a course in Criminology. Later she graduated and instead of becoming a CSI like she'd planned she becmae an undercover cop who started her second deep cover op last fall when she took up a position at Lady Heather's Dominion in order to get close to Joey MacRoyan, a man rumoured to be next in line to inherit the ownership of the Tangiers since the death and imprisonment of Sam Braun's only male children. My handler is Wilson Moore at the Las Vegas Head Quarters."

"Ah." was all the cop had to say.

"Erm, I'll be sending in a CSI to take your finger prints anda DNA sample. Sit tight while I go and confirm your story." he left.

"Well. today has been a little bit more interesting than I normally like but I suppose it can't be helped." Lady Heather said.

Then Sara saw the CSI.

"Gil." she breathed as Lady Heather got up to kiss his cheek. She looked around in surprise at her submissive employee.

"Hello, Sara." Grissom greeted.

CSICSICSICSI

COMMENT if you want more.


End file.
